You Got Tricked, Sasuke!
by Celestartial Blossoms
Summary: [SasukeSakura] Over these past few years, Haruno Sakura became popular among the boys. And, today was her birthday! She got so many gifts but only one present caught her eye… and she knows exactly whom it came from. “Time to do a little trick.”


**Author's Note: **Hello, everybody! I'm back with a short one-shot about our favorite pairing, none other than, Sasuke and Sakura. This is my second fanfic so far and this is dedicated to Sakura. It's her birthday today! - I really had to write this because I couldn't stop thinking about it even up to now… - Well, that's all! Hope you enjoy reading this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto even in my wildest dreams. Sigh! -- It belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Over these past few years, Haruno Sakura became popular among the boys not only from her village but from different places. And, today was her birthday! She got so many gifts but only one present caught her eye… and she knows exactly whom it came from. "Time to do a little trick to you Sasuke-kun…"

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

_

* * *

_

**You Got Tricked, Sasuke!**

**By Celestartial Blossoms**

The night of March 27…

Everything around the vicinity of the room where its dweller rested was filled with silence. Even the night crickets were quiet and couldn't be heard. Darkness covered the whole area and only a small extent of moonlight penetrated it. That tiny amount of moonlight vaguely illuminated the figure of a twenty one year-old raven-haired boy who was currently looking at the ceiling with both hands under his unruly hair. He couldn't sleep for almost two hours now. He was in a deep thought of what was going to happen tomorrow. This was where his dilemma lies.

'_What will I give **her** for her birthday tomorrow?'_ This question had been plaguing his mind since earlier when his comrade (and rival) reminded him of** her** birthday tomorrow.

'_Arrgh… Damn Sakura for making me think this hard…'_ he thought as he ran his right hand on his already messy hair.

"Think Sasuke. Think!" he recited repeatedly like a mantra.

After what he seemed like a gazillion years, he suddenly sat up on his bed and grinned proudly. His dilemma was solved. His gift would definitely top all the other gifts of her damn to hell suitors. With that thought, he finally felt at peace and enjoyed his well deserved sleep.

_

* * *

_

The most awaited day March 28…

Sakura woke up late than usual. Typically, she would reprimand herself and be in panic mode for the reason that her sensei, the fifth Hokage, doesn't tolerate late apprentices. Besides, being late meant lesser techniques she could manage to learn in their everyday training sessions. However, today was different. She didn't need to worry about these things because Tsunade-sama had given her a day-off but that couldn't stop her from helping at the hospital where medic-nins like her were mostly needed. She smiled as she stretched her arms remembering her sensei's words to her yesterday.

"_Since you've been working hard and straining yourself lately… I'll give you the day-off tomorrow. What do you say?"_

"_Thank you, Tsunade-same…"_

"_You're very welcome, Sakura… Happy birthday!"_

She got up from her fluffy bed, wore her bunny slippers and checked her clock located just above her drawer. She still had an hour and a half to prepare her breakfast (since she'd been leaving alone in her apartment from the time when she turned eighteen) and get ready for her hospital duties. She walked towards her window and opened the curtain. Bright light from the sun peeked through her now opened window as the wind blew past her and swayed her pastel pink hair at her sides. If any of her myriad suitors would look at her right now, their jaws would probably drop for she looked like an angel that came from heaven.

'I hope this day would become perfect as it looked.' With that single thought, she headed for her door and proceeded to prepare her breakfast.

_

* * *

_

It took her about an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready to leave for the hospital. She wore her shoes and left her home after checking for the third time that she locked it properly. It wasn't because she was getting paranoid that she did that. She's just too sure that her suitors would leave some presents for her. That happened every time now.

She didn't sense the presence of a man in a crouching position gazing at her which was positioned just above her roof. The man smirked and waited for the pink-haired girl to disappear from his view. He didn't want her to see what he's about to do.

_

* * *

_

Later that afternoon, Sakura finally decided to take some rest since this was a special holiday for her and besides, her fellow medic-nins had been bugging her all day that she didn't have any peace at all. She bid goodbye to them and journeyed towards the entrance of the hospital. The moment she stepped outside, she immediately saw the silhouette of a guy her age leaning against the trunk of an ancient Cherry blossom tree. She eyed him with curious eyes and saw that his lean and strong arms were crossed and were near his muscular chest. His spiky, unruly hair swayed with the breeze. Upon closer examination, she saw that his eyes were closed and his handsome face was very relaxed. She blushed when he sensed her, then, opened his obsidian eyes and looked at her before giving his infamous smirk.

"What are you doing there, Sasuke-kun?" she finally inquired.

"Waiting for you." He replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It really annoyed him when she always questioned that to him. It's as if he wasn't **always** walking her home every **SINGLE** day. He'd been doing that ever since he returned to Konoha and realized that she meant more to him than just being a friend.

Sasuke put his hands inside his pockets and walked ahead of her. It took her a good whole minute to catch up with him. Then, she smiled knowing that she really enjoyed his presence. It meant more to her than what he might give her today. But the question was, would he?

They reached her house after a couple of minutes of walking and having a short conversation every now and then. They immediately froze when they saw the tons of gifts lying on her front yard. It grew a large of number compared to last year's. Sakura was without a doubt very flattered while the shinobi at her back was smirking at the same time twitching his eyes.

'_How dare those damn to hell suitors of hers give her these gifts when in fact they knew that she only belonged to **me**. But, then, they wouldn't have a chance since I've given her the best present a guy could give to her…'_

He was brought back to reality when she said that she needed help in bringing that mountain of presents inside her apartment. Immediately after all the gifts were brought inside, she sat down on her pinkish couch and opened them one by one. She failed to notice the box covered with blue shining wrapper tied with white ribbon which was lying on her coffee table. This fact irritated her companion but decided to remain silent and watch her from her side as he positioned himself leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

After an hour of opening presents, so far she got twenty bouquets of flowers bought from Yamanaka flower shop, plenty of personalized cards, a pink rabit-ty bank, picture frames, ribbons in different hues, a cook book, pearl bracelets, strawberry cake from Tenten, a silk dress from Hinata, a box of ramen from Naruto, a weird-looking stuff from Lee, and others more. Now, she was finally down with one more gift to open. She picked it up from the floor and read the card that was attached to it. It came from Kakashi.

"What could this be…?" she asked more to herself than to her companion. But nonetheless, he answered.

"Just open it!" he retorted impatiently.

'_When will she notice my gift already?'_ he thought losing his temper. But Sakura only paid no heed to him. Then, she opened her gift and not less than a minute, her face became aghast to what she's holding at right now. He, too, had the same look as her.

"You better not **USE **it, Sakura!" He growled as a vein popped on his head.

"You betcha." She agreed with lots of veins popping all at once.

'**_DAMN KAKASHI FOR GIVING ME A SPECIAL EDITION OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!'_** Her inner self threw a fit on her head with a matching wild fire in her eyes.

After a minute, she calmed down and decided to place the orange book together with her other presents. She looked around to look if she missed to open a single gift. Her eyes landed on a blue-covered box on top of her coffee table.

'_Finally she noticed…'_ he thought while smirking at her side.

She stood up and got it. Then, she sat back down and began looking for a card or something. When she found none, she just opened it and marveled at the beauty of the silver necklace inside it. The necklace was shaped like a heart with gold linings and tiny diamonds to emphasize its shape. There's a smaller heart in the middle which was formed out of diamonds. All in all, it was just perfect.

"It's so beautiful! Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled and continued staring at it.

"Hn." He just replied while closing his obsidian eyes to hide his surging emotions. He smirked as he opened an eye and stared at her from the side. He could see that she really liked the present he had placed on the table right after she left to do her duties. With the blue wrapper and the white ribbon which symbolizes him, he was sure that she would know easily who it came from even without any card and dedication. But, unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Who could this be from?" she asked as she placed her right hand below her chin while her other hand held the precious gift securely.

He stood straight with eyes matching those of saucers obviously surprised that she didn't figure that out. And there he was, totally proud of his wonderful creation that he'd been bragging about with his inner self.

'_I… I thought…she knew me that much…but I guess… I'm wrong… But, an UCHIHA never goes wrong!'_ he thought with a bit of disappointment in his voice but more on with a tone of superiority.

'_Damn, Sakura! You better figure out that it came from me soon or else…'_ he cussed.

'**_But, you can't DO anything from her. Am I right?'_** his inner self retorted.

"Just shut up!" he said aloud causing Sakura to be a bit surprised with his words.

"But, I wasn't saying anything…" Her voice grew softer as she bowed her head down, her bangs totally covering her emerald eyes.

Sasuke felt sorry to what he did but immediately dismissed his thought when she interrupted him, her forlorn façade changing abruptly to her usual cheery demeanor.

"Who could this be from?…" she repeated her question and pondered about it.

"… the blue wrapper and white ribbon clearly stated that it came from a man…" she murmured softly but Sasuke heard it loud and clear.

He nodded.

"… the necklace is full of real diamonds which means that the guy must be awfully rich…" she continued.

He nodded again.

"… the necklace is heart in shape… meaning… whoever gave me this precious thing must… love me… in a way…" she blushed.

He nodded and fought the urge to blush.

"… I'm sure it didn't come from Lee-san… he can't afford it…"

'_Damn right, you are!'_

"… I'm also sure that it didn't come from Kiba-kun…"

'_The dog-boy is DEAD!'_

"… Shino-kun?… Hmmm… out of the question… It also didn't come from him… he just isn't the type who would give this kind of gift…"

'_Even the sunglass freak!'_

"… Could it be from Gaara-san?"

"**What!"** he yelled out loud as he was counting the guys that he would severely punish. Again, Sakura didn't pay attention to his outburst and just continued what she's doing.

"… No. He possibly can't because he's still at his village… Who else?"

'**_Grrrrrr, Sakura! Just how many are your DAMN TO HELL suitors!'_**

"… I know!" A glowing bulb appeared on top of her head. She stood up and faced his standing figure with the gift still on her hands. She flashed him one of her brightest smiles.

"Finally…" He sighed in relief while looking directly at her emerald orbs. Their eyes met for a minute but then, she tore her gaze away from him and proceeded to go to the door. He looked really irritated as he followed her. When she was about to open the door, he caught her wrist and turned her around so that she could face him.

"**Where exactly do you think you are going!"** he snapped tightening his hold on her wrist.

"I am just going to say my thanks to the guy who gave me this gift…" she eyed him innocently with a smile that never failed to leave her face since earlier.

"**And who exactly is the guy you're talking about!"** his eyes turned quickly into red with three commas appearing in them, jealousy finally taking control of him.

"It's Neji-kun!" she blushed.

"**OKAY, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"** he snarled taking her two wrists upon his calloused hands.

"Huh?" she replied meekly as she brought her face to look up at him. She could see that he was absolutely jealous. Her plan was a success!

"**I was the one who give you that gift not that white-eyed freak!"** he, at last, confessed to her the truth.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, there's no need for you to tell a lie." She released her right hand from his grasp and waved it right at him to emphasize her point. His crimson eyes grew darker, fiercer and deadlier. Everybody must have been terrified by now if he was looking like that to them… but not her. He bent down his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

'_Just control yourself, Sasuke!'_ he repeated on his head again and again.

Seeing that this little trick of hers was already enough, she smirked at him and then stifled a laugh that would erupt any time soon. Sasuke heard her and looked directly at her. He was flabbergasted and confused. His sharingan eyes turned back to normal. Noticing this, she at first giggled at his reaction. Then, she laughed so hard that she clutched her stomach with her free hand. When her outburst subsided, she decided to confess to him the whole truth.

"… I know you're the one who gave me this gift… smiling at him It's pretty obvious, you know… But then, I thought that it would be so funny to make you jealous that's why I pretended not to know that ---"

He didn't let her finish her explanation as he caught her wrist and pinned her to the door. She was so surprised with his actions that she began to panic.

"Sasuke-kun… what are… you---" she murmured softly, panic clearly evident on her voice.

"This is what I should have done since I first saw you today…" he mouthed to her those words as his onyx eyes looked right through her panic-stricken jade eyes. He moved his face closer to hers, their foreheads barely touching.

"Bu-but…"

She didn't have time to finish whatever she was going to say as his mouth captured her own into a sweet, gentle kiss that soon turned into a passionate, possessive-filled kiss. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She, on the other hand, encircled her arms around her neck absolutely enjoying the warmth his body emitted. Then, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her honey-dewed mouth which she willingly accepted. They soon had to part from that breathless kiss to catch some air but they didn't untangle themselves from each other. They just stared into each other's eyes.

After what seemed like eternity from both of them, they at last released themselves from the embrace but still close enough that they could feel the warmth emitted by their partner's body. Sasuke inhaled the intoxicating scent of Sakura utterly enjoying her smell. He gingerly held her right hand and brought it up closer to his face never leaving his gaze from hers. Then, he eyed the silver ring with gold linings on it that was located on her ring finger. He fixed his gaze back to her again as he spoke.

"… Never do that again, understand?" he said in a husky voice.

She nodded her head and smiled sweetly to him. He, too, returned her smile with one of his own. Then, he got hold of his gift and brought it out of its container. He unclasped the lock and turned her around. He placed her long, silky, rosette hair on her side and put the necklace securely around her neck. After that, his hands traveled down her arms and encircled them on her waist. He pulled her into an embrace and she leaned back against him. He drew his face near her ear which caused her to shiver slightly. She blushed even though he did that countless of times already. Then, he whispered in her ear these words before he claimed her mouth again…

"Happy birthday, Haruno Sakura… or should I say in the near future… Uchiha Sakura."

**The End!**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well, that's that! I hope you liked it somehow! And sorry for my grammar or spelling mistakes.. I don't have my beta-readers right now.. But, please do give me a review to know what you think of it. Thank you so much! …And now, I'm off to continue writing my other fic, Home Sweet Home. -


End file.
